Kenpachi's Hardest Battle
by xLucidSky
Summary: Yachiru and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows, then Kenpachi was severely injured, barely clinging to life. Contains some fluff but mostly not. A real look into the father daughter relationship of Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi
1. Chapter 1

Kenpachi Zaraki came to a stop. His hand went to wipe away a bead of sweat forming on his face.

"Woo boy, those Hollows actually made me break a sweat!" He said happily.

His uncovered eye glanced out at his lieutenant who was making her way towards him. Suddenly she stopped. Fear made its way into her eyes and they widened.

"Yo Yachiru, what's wrong?"

"K-Ken-chan, look out behind you!"

Kenpachi started to turn around but that was all he had time for. The next instant he felt a weight in his chest. He looked down as the supposedly dead Hollow pulled away.

"Dammit."

His knees buckled, and he fell what seemed like a long way to the dirt. He lay there for a moment eyes closed. He took off his eye patch, hoping for all of his spiritual pressure to aid him but it did no good. As his vision started to blur, he saw his lieutenant draw her zanpakuto and go after the Hollow, bellowing as it faded away. He closed his eyes and opened them again, having a hard time keeping his eyelids from falling. Yachiru was now standing above him sobbing his name

"Don't cry Yachiru, I'll…be…fine..."He said firmly.

His voice then faded and he fell unconscious, like a candle suddenly blown out.


	2. Chapter 2

_God damn my head hurts... It hurts to breathe too_.

"Dammit " Kenpachi growled as he tried to sit up and open his eyes. "Zaraki taicho, please lay down!" He was gently, yet forcefully pushed down again. He opened his to see Retsu Onahana and her lieutenant pushing him down.

"Where the hell am I?""You're in the Squad 4 barracks." He reached up to hold his aching head. "Why am I here?" he said tiredly.

Surprised, Onahana said, "You don't remember?" He closed his eyes. "No I do-" He suddenly sat up and recalled what had happened in the days before.

"Yachiru, where is she?" "Is she okay?" He clutched his chest in agony. Blood started to seep through the bandages on his chest."Kenpachi Zaraki, lay down!" Onahana said firmly." Please take it easy!" said lieutenant Isane. Breathing heavily, he lay back down and asked again "Where the hell's Yachiru?" Isane brushed away a strand of hair. "We had her wait outside, I'll go get her."

She hurried away to get the small girl. Kenpachi placed his hands on his face and groaned. _How the hell did I let this happen? I'm pathetic…_

"Ken-chan!" He looked to the doors to see Yachiru running over. She was sobbing, tears everywhere on her. He put out an arm to her. She grabbed on to it and continued to sob. "I was soooo worried about you Ken-chan!" "I thought you were gonna die!"

His arm shook as the little girl cried. He pulled up his arm, along with her and pushed over so she could lay with him.

She looked at him, not even looking like the same child. Her cheeks were puffy, her eyes extremely red, chin still trembling as the next wave of tears came on. Kenpachi was utter shock at what this had done to her.

She snuggled into him and just sobbed her heart away. He too the Great Kenpachi Zaraki could not stop, bit his lip, then turned his head away as silent tears trickled down his scarred face.

* * *

><p>It was now past dusk. Kenpachi lay there, stroking Yachiru's bubblegum pink hair. She lay there sleeping, still breathing shakily from all her crying.<p>

It was peaceful, just laying there. He hear could people outside talking and it served as his background noise.

The door then opened and Kenpachi looked over. In stepped Ikkau, Yumichika following.

"Yo,how ya doing Captain?" said Ikkau walking over.

"How do I look like I'm doing?" Kenpachi replied smartly.

"Point taken." Ikkau said smirking.

Kenpachi looked at Yachiru then asked "When was the last time this girl slept?"

Ikkau stopped smirking and looked down. Yumichika brushed his hair away from his face and acted like he didn't hear.

"Then what was she doing the whole time when I was here?" He growled his response at them, it pissed him off that she was making herself sick over him.

Yumichika looked at Yachiru then smiled sadly. "She just sat there and cried for you..." "Yeah little girl kept sobbing ya name, over and over..." Ikkau said still looking down.

Kenpachi knew he was unconscious for 3 days. He looked at her. "3 sleepless days and nights, all of them full of tears." he mumbled in a voice so low he barely heard himself say it.

He looked at her.

Her chin was still trembling.

He hugged her closer.

_You'll never cry again,Yachiru. Not after all these tears have be shed._


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpachi, Ikkau and Yumichika continued to talk for another hour or so, and then Captain Onohana came and told them that they must leave.

"Zaraki taicho is not out of the danger zone yet, so he must get as much rest as possible."

She said explaining. "O-oh ya so see you Captain-n" Ikkau said obviously in a hurry to leave. "Oh but one more thing" "Yes-s um Onohana taicho?

Ikkau said trying to act polite, as he and the 11th squad knew from what Kenpachi told them how Onohana could be.

"Please take Yachiru with you." Kenpachi who had settled into his bed now shot up (As much he could with a hole through his chest) and stared at Onohana.

"Hell no."

Onohana turned to look at him, surprised at how strongly he had said that. She then noticed that he was sitting up, not lying down.

"Zaraki taicho please lay down!" She went and pushed him down.

Kenpachi sighed.

"Yachiru's gonna stay here with me until she wants to leave."

"But you should rest quietly Zaraki taicho!" she said starting to become the slightest bit distressed.

"But nothing, girl hasn't slept for 3 god damn days because I'm in here. And for those 3 damned days all she did was bawl her eyes out because she was worried!"

"Zaraki taicho I'm sorry tha-"

"Don't be, because it not gonna happen again. She staying here until she wants to leave." He said firmly.

Onohana could see he wasn't giving in and this fight was his. She had to give in.

"If you feel that strongly about it, she can stay." She said obviously defeated.

"Thanks Retsu"

She stopped short when he said this."Your welcome Zaraki taicho." She said trying not look utterly shocked.

She left the room very surprised by his actions just now. _He must really be worried about her She'll be ok though…I hope. _

* * *

><p>He was later woken up by Yachiru's sobs.<p>

His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at her.

In the faint moonlight he saw tears coming down her cheeks again.

"Yachiru."

No answer.

"Yachiru!"

He looked at her closer and realized she was sleeping.

_So she cant escape this even in her dreams... _

He took her in his arms and proceeded to go and wake her up. Her eyes opened to his worried face above her.

"Kennnn-channn,I keep *sob* dreaming about when the Hollow got you and you dying*sob* and-d I'm scared-d!" She pushed against him and continued to cry into him.

"Shh-shhh it's okay_,_I'm right here_, _I'm not dying,so there's no need to be scared anymore..." He tried to be as comforting as possible,he held her into him, like he had seen a parent do a crying child in the human world. He stroked her hair and eventually got her to calm down.

She was in his arms, being rocked to sleep, copying what he had seen in the human world. Isane who always checked on everybody before going to bed, came in to see Kenpachi rocking his lieutenant,trying to comfort her shrinking sobs.

"Ummm Zaraki taicho, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Yachiru just had a nightmare."

She realized how his voice was very soft and easy. This was one thing she never expected to hear or see. The so called Demon of Zaraki was rocking a small child,comforting her crying.

" Oh please lay down Zaraki taicho!" she said just now seeing that he was sitting up. "I will as soon as she falls asleep again."

The sobs had stopped and he eased her and him down, back on the bed. Isane stayed a moment,longer making sure everything was alright. "Good-d night Zaraki taicho_._" Isane said leaving.

She got no response as Kenpachi had also already fallen asleep with his daughter. She smiled and closed the door quietly. Captain Onohana came down the hall.

"Is everything alright in there Isane?"

"Yes-s Onohana taicho,take a look for yourself."Isane said smiling as she opened the door.

Onohana looked inside to see Kenpachi holding his daughter close,she snuggled against him. Isane laughed a little.

"He said she had a nightmare and was rocking her to sleep"It's shocking, but one of the sweetest things I've ever seen." Isane said smiling_. _

She then yawned and stretched her arms out. "I'm going to sleep Onohana taicho,good night." she said yawing again.

"Good night Isane."Onohana said smiling.

As Isane walked away Onohana opened the door again to sneak one last peek._ She'll be just fine...I know it.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"Zaraki taicho?"

Kenpachi looked up when the knock came at the door. He had been watching Yachiru build a tower (just so she could knock it down) with some blocks Ichigo had gotten her a few months back when they had decided to go and bother him.

" What?" he asked, a slight growl to his voice.

He hated the taicho thing, but it couldn't be helped when in the Squad 4 barracks. Isane walked in carrying a plate of food.

"Onohana taicho wanted me to bring you your food." She said handing it off.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

Isane proceeded to ask him questions, like are you breathing okay, can you sit up without much pain, ect.

She finished up her questions and was about to leave when a loud stomach growl filled the room. Isane looked back to see Yachiru, block in hand, staring at her stomach, her mouth in a small O of surprise.

"When's the last time you ate kid?" Kenpachi said slightly raising a hairless brow.

Yachiru pretended to laugh.

"Oh um I'm fine Ken-chan rea-" another stomach growl cut off the end of her sentence.

Kenpachi raised his hairless brow even higher.

"Hey you!" He said to Isane.

"Um yes, Zaraki taicho?" she said nervously.

"Get the kid some food. I'm not gonna let her to hurt her own health over me." He said glancing at Yachiru.

"Yes-s Zaraki taicho!" Isane hurried out of the room.

"Che"

"Hey, hey Ken-chan look, look!" Yachiru said.

Kenpachi turned to look as Yachiru sent a strong kick to the tower, sending blocks everywhere and getting a few lodged in the wall.

She fell over laughing, and Kenpachi snorted.

"Onohana's not gonna like you getting blocks stuck in her walls." He playfully warned.

Yachiru ignored him and went back to building the tower once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's my fault. If I had been more watchful and careful, Ken-chan wouldn't be in here._

Yachiru lay there next to Kenpachi deep in thought.

She had been drawing earlier, and Kenpachi had dozed off. When she noticed that he was asleep, she crawled onto the bed and lay down with him.

She had tried to take a nap but went into thought about Kenpachi's accident.

She had seen Kenpachi go down when the Hollow had attacked him. Sure, she killed it and went to him at once. She had also carried him back to the Squad 4 barracks and didn't want to leave his side. But now Kenpachi was in a bed all day, trying to heal.

She remembered how much blood covered her when Squad 4 took Kenpachi away from her.

She felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

_Ken-chan doesn't blame me, but he should, it's all my fault…_

The tears started streaming down Yachiru's face.

_Ken-chan please forgive me, I made you go through all this pain, I made you see me cry, I made you comfort me, and I'm so sorry! _

Yachiru tried to sob silently, but it didn't work against Kenpachi.

He opened his eyes to see her crying.

"Hey Yachiru what's wrong?" he asked.

_Maybe falling asleep so suddenly worried her?_

"I-I'm f-fine Ken-chan!" she said hiding her face.

"Don't give me that bullshit, what's the matter?"

Yachiru couldn't hold herself any longer.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan! I made it so you're in here! I didn't watch the Hollows close enough, a-and I made you go through this pain, a-and see me cry, a-and I made you comfort me a-and I'm so sorry!"

She was about to lay against him but he stopped her.

"Now let's get something straight here."

"Ken-chan?"

He made it so she was looking him in the eye.

"I don't blame you for anything that's happened. You know damn well that i would never blame you for this! I wasn't careful and just assumed the Hollow was dead. So the only one who's fault this is, is mine." She looked at him in shock.

Her face crumbled and she started to cry again.

"Oh dammit Yachiru!"

He brought her into a hug and comforted her, letting her get it all out.

_Maybe that's why she's been distracted all week... this was clogging up her mind..._

She looked up at Kenpachi and smiled a truly happy smile.

"Thank you Ken-chan."

"Your welcome kid."

Yachiru snuggled into him and fell asleep.

"Che"

Kenpachi too, laid back down and fell asleep, his daughter in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally!"

Kenpachi was on his bed in the Squad 4 barracks.

Captain Onohana had came into the room and told Kenpachi that his time in barracks was almost over.

"You have healed miraculously fast and it seems that you will be just fine." She said with a smile.

Yachiru had been sitting there with wide eyes not believing what was being said.

"Ken-chan's healthy again!" She said jumping up.

"Yay,yay yay yay!"

She giggled and jumped onto the bed.

She pushed her hands into his cheeks and made a ridiculous grin be forced onto his face.

"Yay!"

"Ok kid calm down." he said even though he smiled.

"We want you to stay 1 more night just to make sure you can return to battle." Onohana said still smiling.

"Yep" Kenpachi said stretching out.

At that point Onohana left the room, leaving Kenpachi looking out the window and Yachiru deep in thought.

_Hmmm, Ken-chan has one more day here...what should i do do to make tomorrow special for him?_ _I got it!_

"Ken-chan I'm going somewhere."

"What?"

Kenpachi was obliviously surprised,as this was the fist time Yachiru had willingly left the same room as him.

"I'm gonna go somewhere I said." Yachiru said walking to the door.

"Oh ok,um be careful on where you go."

" 'Kay!"

At that point she skipped out and closed the door.

Kenpachi went and sat down on the bed.

_I wonder where she's going...maybe she realized she wants candy? No, it has to be something really important..._

* * *

><p>"I'm back Ken-chan!"<p>

She was closing the door and turned her head to look at him.

He was taking his afternoon nap.

_Perfect timing!_

She went and sat on the bed next to him and started to eat a lollipop.

His eyes started to slowly open, blinking a few times as his sight became clear.

"Yachiru!"

"Hi Ken-chan!"

"When did you get back?"

" A little while ago."

"Why'd you leave?"

Yachiru held up her lollipop.

"Candy."

_So I guess she did want candy after all..._

* * *

><p>A knock came to the door.<p>

Kenpachi had been having his hair re-belled by Yachiru and looked up ,causing Yachiru to drop a bell.

"Ken-chan don't move!"

Kenpachi ignored her and responded to the knock.

"Ya?"

The door opened to reveal Ikkau and Yumichika.

"Yo Capti-"

"Panchiko ball!"

Yachiru jumped off the bed and landed on Ikkau's head,starting to bite it.

"Hey,hey hey, Yac-chiru get off my head!"

Yumichika shook his head and stepped past them.

"Here Captain, your paperwork."

"Thanks."

Kenpachi had requested that he get all his paperwork delivered to him, that way he had something to do while the day wasted away and so he wouldn't have a never ending stack when he left.

Usually, the two came when Yachiru was asleep, as so not to get attacked by her. But, unfortunately she started staying up later to meet them each night.

"What the hell Yumichika?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I didn't want my eyelid to almost be ripped off again."

"Oh you exaggerate!"

"I do?"

Ikkau thought about last week's visit. Yumichika stepped in and was about to hand off paperwork when the little girl had ambushed him and started pulling on the feathers. Now that he thought of it, Yumichika had to get some stitches where the feather's once were.

"Heh, oh yeah"

Yumichika sent a a punch to Ikkau's face.

"Ahhhhh, my nose!"

"Don't laugh at me again."

Kenpachi shook his head. If this is what they were acting like in front of him, he didn't want to imagine the rest of the squad.

"Are you guys keeping things in order?"

"You could say that..."

"I could, did you just say I could?"

"Wow, look at the time!" Yumichika said moving to the door.

"Yeah, look at the time!" said Ikkau following Yumichika.

"Come here for a sec..." Kenpachi said starting to get up.

"Bye Captain!" Yumichika said flying out the door. Ikkau had left when he saw his captain's hand start to put the paperwork on the bed.

Kenpachi sighed.

"I'm gonna have to train the squad all over again because of those two." he said shaking his head.

"Hey Yachiru come help me with this paperwork."

"..."

"Yachiru!"

She had fallen asleep on the floor, rolled up in the blanket, stolen from his bed.

"Che"

He got off the bed and picked her up. He set himself on to the bed and laid her next to him.

He ruffled her hair.

"Night kid."


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready Ken-chan?"

Yachiru hopped off the bed and stood next to the door.

"More than you'd think." He said with a wild smile on his face.

He had spent close to a month in a room, healing and mostly nothing else. Just recently Captain Onohana had permitted him to get out out of bed and walk around. He was still in his room for almost the whole day, everyday though. Now today he was going leave the Squad 4 barracks and could finally be free again. He once compared being there all day to being like a bird with it's wings clipped when asked about it by Ikkau.

Kenpachi took one more look around the room.

Dents in the wall, that came from Yachiru playing with blocks.

Colors everywhere in one corner of the room, that one's from Yachiru coloring.

Yachiru had left her mark on just more than the room though.

Kenpachi had a long scar across his front from the Hollow, but would fade away as he got more. He had been scarred forever by the sight of Yachiru truly being sad,scared and depressed all at once. He had cried more than a few times at the sight of Yachiru. It felt like his heart was being ripped, smashed, and destroyed at the sight of her tears. Her little tears when she pouted about not getting what she wants made him crack so easily. But her true tears, of sadness and other emotions that should've never have crossed her face made him feel like a pathetic, weak, horrible person. She had apologized to him for making him hurt. Hell, he'd been through much worse! He should've been the one doing that! He only hurt physically. She hurt emotionally, and when she hurts like that she almost never heals completely. Yes, she had scarred him with a scar that will never fade away.

"Ken-chan are you okay?" Yachiru asked climbing onto his shoulder.

"Um, ya I'm fine." He said blinking rapidly, trying make the brimming tears disappear.

"Please don't lie Ken-chan."

"Huh?"

Yachiru looked straight at him, eyes worried.

"I can tell when Ken-chan's really angry, or when he feels really stupid..."

He stared at her surprised.

_She can tell what I really feel like?_

"Or... when Ken-chan's really, really sad and upset!"

Her lip trembled.

"I can tell when you feel like that, but I can almost never find out why!"

Tears started to come down her face and she hid in her arms.

Kenpachi grabbed her from his shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Yachiru..., I'm so sorry..."

"Why's Ken-chan sorry?"

"Because no father should make his daughter cry, especially out of true sadness." He said biting his lip to hold back tears.

She reached out her arms and put them around his neck.

"Ken-chan doesn't have to say he's sorry, I already knew he was... and please don't cry." She said looking him in the eye.

"Thank you, Yachiru."

"Ken-chan's always welcome."

* * *

><p>"Fresh air!" Kenpachi yelled out, a demonic laugh following.<p>

Yachiru, at his shoulder giggled with him.

"Let's go home Ken-chan, go, go!

He took off running to the barracks, his huge smile on his lips.

They soon reached the barracks.

"STOP!" Yachiru yelled.

She hopped off his shoulder.

"Now, Ken-chan close your eyes!"

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

He closed his eyes and Yachiru started to guide him.

_What is she doing?_

They stopped.

"Okay Ken-chan open them!"

Kenpachi opened his eyes to see the barrack's yard, and Ichigo, leaning against a tree.

"Yo, Kenpachi." Ichigo said smirking.

"It's Ichi, see!"

_So it **was** for more than candy!_

"You here for what I think you are?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo said raising himself from the tree.

"Don't get cocky with me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo drew Zangestu and stepped closer.

"We gonna do this or not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenpachi said mocking Ichigo.

Kenpachi then drew out his sword and ran at Ichigo, smiling.

Yachiru sat back and watched the fight.

_Thanks Ichi, Ken-chan's gonna be so happy when this is over!_

The swords rang out against each other.

_Thanks Ichigo,Yachiru gonna be so happy when I beat your ass in this!_

Then the same devilish, but truly happy smile crossed the two's faces._  
><em>


End file.
